Just Another High School Story
by stephydg
Summary: Amy is a nerd who is in love with Sonic, her best friend. Will he ever see her more than just a friend or no? Sonamy. Hints of Shadamy. KnucklesxRouge TailsxCream
1. So It Begins

**Oh shitttt, I havent been on this account for the longest lol. Well hi. **

**For those who have read "The Real Amy Rose" I may or may not write the sequel. I may rewrite it actually. Idk yet c":**

**So this story will be OCC bc they're all in high school. Its Sonamy of course with hints of Shadamy, you'll see what I mean.**

**Ps: no flames for this ok. ~ i mean the first chapter will always suck and then it will get better. wow im ranting ok bye**

**I don't own anything bc if I did, Sonamy would be real. **

**xxx**

Amy Rose was not your typical girl, she was, what high school students stereotyped, a nerd. Although she didn't call herself that, she fit the category of the word. Instead of gossiping about boys, shoes, and drama, she preferred to stay inside and read comic books or just draw. She loved indie music and bands. Her group of friends were just like her; Rouge the Bat, Tails, Cream, and Shadow the Hedgehog. Rouge always wore revealing clothes, however, no guy would get with her simply for the fact of who she hung out with. Tails, being the smartest one of the group, had a passion for building things. Cream, the innocent one, was actually dating Tails and helped him out with robotics. Shadow, the ebony hedgehog, was the quiet one. He had rude and sarcastic comments to everyone else except for Amy. He wore suspenders most of the time with shoes that never matched, basically, he looked the 'nerdiest.' Amy loved them all oh-so-very-much. Her favorite person though..Sonic the Hedgehog. They've known each other since they were in diapers. Amy had the biggest crush on him, of course, he didn't know. He would never like her back anyway, she was not the type of girls he liked.

The 17 year old girl sat up from her bed, reaching for her nightstand to get her glasses. As she put them on, she saw a blue figure right in front of her, making her jump.

"Sonic!" She exclaims, crossing her hands over her chest.

Sonic chuckles, shrugging. "Sorry Ames, shoulda seen it comin.'"

"What are you doing here?" She asks, getting up and walking to her drawer.

"Being that it **IS** the first day of Junior year, I wanted to enter with my best friend. Is that a crime?"

Amy could feel her cheeks getting redder by the second, thankfully, she wasn't facing him. She got out her favorite red Star Wars tee, a pair of black skinny jeans and threw them onto her bed. "No, its not a crime!" She smiles. "Now, I'm gonna change, leave!"

"Aw, don't take long please. I hate waiting." He groans, making his way out. "If you're not out in a few, I'm coming back in! I don't care if you're in your underwear, I will drag you."

She scoffs, motioning Sonic to shut the door so she can get ready. _That idiotic hedgehog! Too bad I'm so in love with him.._

**xxx**

Sonic sat on the front steps of her house, waiting for his best friend, playing a game on his iPhone. He just wanted to be at school already! Especially since this year, he was planning to join every team there is. He already knew that if they chose him to be on all teams, they'd win no doubt about it, because duh, Sonic _never_ loses, nor will he start. He heard the door crack open and got up. Amy placed her backpack on right, putting her hair up, and saluted Sonic. "Aye aye Captain, I'm here!"

The blue hedgehog smiles at her, "Finally!" He jokes, picking her up.

"I thought we were going to talk." She frowns, poking his cheek.

"No way! Being the fastest-"

"Save the introduction for later and just go.." A smirk appears on Sonic's face and they speed off.

Within seconds they were in front of the school. Sonic carefully set her down and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Two more years and were outta here!"

"Out of this hell." Amy mutters, pushing her big rimmed glasses more into her face.

"I'll see you in Algebra ll?"

"Where are you going? I thought we would walk to class.."

"I know..but I have to catch up with Knuckles, you understand right?" But before Amy could answer, he replies with, "Thanks Ames! You're the best!" He sped off, leaving Amy kind of upset. She walked in nonetheless, only to bump into Rouge, what are the odds, right?

"Amy!" Rouge hugs her and pulls away right after. "How was your summer? Besides hanging with Big Blue!" She smirks at her friend. Rouge knew that Amy was in love with him, heck, _everyone_ knew.

"It was alright. Kind of wishing that summer didn't have to end," she sighs. "At least we have first period together!"

"I cant wait to see Mr L. Algebra ll will be the best. I dont want to be late. Especially to see his lovely face."

"You seriously aren't going to go without me, are you Rose?" A voice says behind them, making them turn around. Both of the girls mouth drop at the sight. Shadow. No..it couldn't be Shadow.. He was wearing a band shirt, a black leather jacket on top, a pair of black jeans that went well with him, and some converse. Where was his suspenders? Even his quills were nicely done.

"What?" He rolls his eyes.

"You look..." Amy begins, not knowing how to put it.

"You look hot!" Rouge exclaims. "Daaamn, Shads. Whats up with the new look?"

Shadow glares at her, "Dont call me that." He pauses, noticing that every girl was practically drooling over him, making him smirk. "I got tired of being the old me."

"Watch out, he's going to ditch us like Knuckles."

Amy shakes her head, "No he wont do that!" She grabs onto Shadow's arm and smiles up at him. "Right, Shads?"

Shadow couldnt help but to blush a little at how close they were, "Anything for you."

"Lets goooo," the bat pulls Amy's hand. "I need to get a good seat for Mr L!"

**xxx**

As usual, Sonic was late to his first period, Algebra ll. Amy almost laughed as she saw that Sonic tried to sneak in and make his way to the back where she seated, trying to be unnoticed by Mr L. Unfortunately, Mr L called him out. He didn't care though, he went to sit next to his best friend. Rouge, as she declared it from the beginning, sat right in front of the teacher's desk.

"Why are you late?" Amy whispers to her crush.

"Knuckles and I - Whoa, is that Shads?" Sonic asks, being a little loud. Shadow was in front of Amy and that comment made him turn around to face them both.

"Don't call me that, faker."

"We're seriously going back to faker? I thought we were friends!"

"We will never be friends." Shadow turns back around, annoyed.

Sonic laughs, "Love ya too, Shads." He heard a scoff coming from his rival. No one understood their friendship, nor did Amy. Sometimes, they would talk to each other, joke, make fun of other people and be nice, other times, they would make nasty remarks to one another.

"Are you coming to my house after school?" Amy and Sonic had this tradition, they would meet up after school on the first day of school to watch Star Wars or any horror film, eat junk food and sleep over.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Ames." He gives her his trademark thumbs up, making Amy's heart flutter.

_This is going to be a long year.._ She thinks to herself and takes out a notebook to write down what Mr L wrote on the board.


	2. Tradition

**I decided to change the name of this story bc I didnt like the other one, so yeah ~~**

**Thanks for the people who reviewed and followed haha (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything c:**

**xxx**

Throughout the rest of the school day all Amy could think about was after school with Sonic. She actually had no classes with Rouge, besides first period, she didn't have Tails nor Cream; although, she had most of her classes with Sonic and Shadow. No one knew that actually, Sonic, was smart. All the AP classes Amy decided to take, he was in them, along with Shadow. She got embarrassed when both of the hedgehogs wanted to sit with her, causing a big scene. In the end, she sat in between her two friends, reminding her to never do that again.

Currently, Amy was getting ready for Sonic to come over, she told him to show up in a few minutes after he dropped her off, she needed to quickly clean up. As usual, Sonic climbed up the tree in the backyard that led to her balcony. Since the window was open, he entered without hesitation. Amy waved, placing the last bag of chips onto her bed. She had so much junk food spread out on there that Sonic just wanted to skip the movie and eat all of it.

"Aw, no chili dogs?" Sonic pouts, walking over to her.

"Sorry, this isn't dinner food, this is 'stuff your face because its movie time' type of food." She replies, pushing her glasses into her face a little and sat down. Sonic sat next to her, already grabbing a bag of chips.

"Okay, I decided to put on a zombie movie because Star Wars should be some other time." Amy tells Sonic as she presses play on the remote.

"Thats 'ine, which one is 't?" Sonic tries to say but his mouth was filled.

Amy sighs, rolling her eyes playfully. "Shaun Of The Dead." she pauses and points to his chest. _"You got some red on ya."_

Sonic smirks, knowing that she just quoted the most famous line in the movie.

While they were watching the movie, about halfway into the movie, Amy looks over at her best friend, "Hey, Sonic?" she asks quietly.

"Yeah, Ames?"

"Do you ever...miss the old days?"

The question makes Sonic look at her with a confused face. "Um..."

"You know..when Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles actually gave us the time of day. Not you, I mean the group."

The blue hedgehog frowns, "Yeah..everything kinda went downhill in 9th grade."

"No kidding." She sighs, looking down. "I miss them. I miss Knuckles and Rouge fighting..their flirtatious comments..he wont even look at her now. Blaze promised she wouldn't change after joining the stupid cheer leading team but oh, she _did_ change. Silver..he talks to us sometimes, when he needs something. And now Shadow will probably leave us too! Especially with his brand new look that is attracting everyones attention."

Sonic pulls Amy into his lap and she snuggles up against him, silently crying. He runs his hands through her quills because he knew that calmed her down every time. A few seconds later, she looked up at him and he wiped her tears away.

"Listen to me Amy okay? I know this sucks and I hate to see you sad but everyone went their own way..thats what high school does. I'm not even proud of their actions. I promise you, though, I will **never** leave you. I put you first before anything else. So please don't be sad, I need my Ames to be happy because thats when she's the most beautiful." He caresses her cheek softly, making her turn completely red.

"T-thanks..Sonic.. that means a lot and I needed to hear that." Amy smiles and Sonic kisses her forehead. "H-how about I make some more popcorn?"

"I was about to tell you to get your lazy ass up and make us some!" He grins.

Amy laughs, getting off of his lap and grabs the bowl of the empty popcorn. "Be right back." She leaves.

The fastest living hedgehog sighs happily, looking back at the tv. He was so lucky to have her. He loved the fact that he could act himself around her, he didn't have to pretend to be someone else. He also loved how she wasn't like other girls. Thank God.

Sonic let out a laugh, watching the movie, when he suddenly felt his iPhone vibrate and he picked it up.

_Silver - Hey, sorry to interrupt your date (haha) but coach needs to see us right away!_

_Sonic - Wow, ha ha. Anyway, whats up why?_

_Silver - He's retiring, he wants to say some words. Hurry up!_

Sonic bit his lip, putting his phone back into his pocket. He didn't want to leave Amy just yet. He wanted to stay and just play with her hair.. He reached over to her nightstand, finding a notebook and a pen, scribbling on the paper.

Amy came back, the bowl in hand, "Okay, I -" She was about to continue when she sees that her best friend disappeared. She set down the popcorn and picked up the paper that caught her attention.

_Ames...sorry I hadda leave. i have to meet the guys at school. make it up to you later! _

_-S_

"I should have known this was going to happen, but now what am I gonna do with all this popcorn?"

"You could let me eat them." A deep smooth voice says, making her look up to see Shadow.

A small smile appears on her face. "Hi Shadow! What brings you here?"

"Decided to crash your tradition." He smirks, sitting down on her bed as Amy does too. "Where's that idiotic hedgehog of yours?"

"Oh, he left.." Amy shrugs, turning off the movie with the remote. "Anyway! While you're here, tell me the real reason why you changed your appearance."

Shadow sighs, he knew she was going to ask sooner or later. "Alright, Rose. One day while I was walking home, I bumped into Sonia and Manic-"

"How are they doing, I haven't spoken to them forever especially since they go to that private school.."

"-anyway, we were heading the same direction so I decided to walk with them-"

"I thought you hated-"

Shadow grits his teeth together, sending a glare to his friend. "Stop interrupting me or I wont continue!" Amy let out a small giggle and he sighed. "I hate Sonic, yes. I dont hate Sonia. I can barely stand Manic. But thats not the damn point. I couldn't help but to notice that every five seconds, the green one would receive a text message. Sonia explained how it was annoying, agreeing to that, Manic said that he could help me get noticed by girls. I didn't like the idea at first until she said that if I liked someone, I should do it. So I did."

"You like someone, awww. Who is it?" Amy asks, clearly excited for him.

"I..I can't tell you." He grabs some popcorn, shoving them into his mouth.

"Well I see how it is!" Amy giggles. "Just kidding, its okay. She must be a lucky girl."

Shadow scoffs, "She doesn't notice me in that way. She loves some one else."

Amy's eyes widened. "I know who it is!"

"...w-w-what?"

"You love Rouge!"

Shadow sighs out of relief and shakes his head, "I can tell you that you're completely wrong and thats a shocker." That earned a punch from her, but it didn't hurt him. "Love you too, Amy."

**xxx**

When Shadow left, Amy cleaned up her mess and took out a few comic books from her shelf, then, she connected her iPod, putting on one of her favorite indie bands, The XX., 'Islands' began to blast through her room. She picked out her favorite comic, lays down, and begins to read. She was so into the issue that she didn't hear her Sonic come in. The next thing she knew, he was laying next to her.

"Oh my!" She said, being scared to death.

"Sorry, Ames." He smiles sheepishly, looking at the issue she was reading. "Ah! Batman helps Superman clear his name?"

"You know it."

Sonic cant help but to smile and grabs a comic. "I'm still very sorry about earlier."

"Its okay." She says, going back to reading. "You're staying over for dinner?"

"Well..it being the first day of school, did your mom make her famous lasagna?" Every year, since they can remember, Mrs Rose would make the most delicious lasagna that they have ever tasted.

Amy looks at him and nods. "I may have told her to make some chili dogs too.."

Sonic grins, pulling her close to him. "Thanks, Amy. You're the best." He kisses her cheek.

**xxx**

**I guess this was a filler? IDK IDK haha review yeah? bc it makes me think no one reads this and yeah :c Soon, drama will come ~~**

**So, who does Shadow love? Apparently its not Rouge haha. c: Find out what happens next, until then, see you xox**


End file.
